Child mayhem
by Crazy Little Sis
Summary: Snape Child Harry caregiver fic eventually romance may be
1. Prologue Une

Severus Snape sighed as he sat in his favorite chair drinking hot cocoa and grading Friday's homework

Severus Snape sighed as he sat in his favorite chair drinking hot cocoa and grading Friday's homework. A…A…..B-….C-….A, Draco good work, good work.

After working for an hour he decided he would go to bed now as it was 10 o'clock and he had class in the morning.

dream speech Made by Anon

Children... only children… Dear… sweet Children. My superiors seem think you will be comforted if I explain a little before I start to tell you anything. If only to let you know that you are not crazy. I am real, have no fear of that.

So I shall explain from the beginning what we are, what we are ... Manna. As for my name, my name is not for me to tell but you may if you must call me any thing call me Anon. What I will tell you is; what is going to happen in just a few from hours now and also how we came to this plane. We existed before the Current Plane was even burning slag; we come from a cold place far away.

We have come in from the chill of Space, to sleep and revitalize in the heat in the core of this systems star. That was about 2 millennia ago the Sun the Humans call it, I think though i can't be sure. No matter. It is not be important that I can't remember its name.

We have been fallowing the trail of one of our number. We will call him Xenos. Yes… Xenos, that means stranger in one of your languages I believe, he is the one who created life on that blue world, the red one, and the yellow one, also. The red and yellow are now known to be failed experiments with creating life, but the Blue world survived the first tests. Pity. He created the creatures called Humans and left them alone hoping to lead us off the track, and protect his creations. It works for just under three millennia. The primitive forms called humans have now poisoned their playground and we are preparing to remake it.

Destruction is used to create... what... the universe. Heh. Not even close. Humans have many theories the big bang, various celestial beings; creation is a big mystery to them, but not to the Manna. All it really boils down to is destruction and creation by the same process, AND about to happen again. This time humans get to see it. For little while any way. We are almost ready now. Its time to go dear children...I'll explain on the way………….

end dream

Severus Snape awoke in his bed with a groan. It was that dream again. In his dream he was all ways out in space the stars looked so beautiful from out there. This time the voices had given him a name, Anon. He sighed it would have to do. this Anon creature posed a threat to all he held dear.

In the lands of witches and wizards, the School of Hogwarts for witchcraft and wizardry, is one where Infamous almost always started. And gods he had classes today. With Him even, Harry I- will –be- thorn- in- your- side Potter. Well, he thought, I better face the day.


	2. Prologue Duos

Today was the day

Today was the day. It was a joint field trip to the Forest with the seventh year Herblogy class. And the herblogy teacher was covering both there classes so it was just him.

Oh this was going to be fun, just what he need. Not one but two incompetent classes wandering around heed less of the danger. How in the hell was he supposed to protect them all. Hell he could barely protect the potter brat and his crones.

Did god really hate him that much? Sometimes he wondered about this fact.

All he could do is pair them up, and hope the herblogy students would know collect how the samples. He didn't need the proximities to his more untalented potions students to cause more problems then normal.

With 'the Professor Snape I hate every thing' mask firmly in place, the infamous potions master stood by the main door waiting for his students.

The first to arrive was Draco malfoy fallowed 3 mites later by potter and his crones. when the rest arrived in 5 minutes the bell had rung by then.. And they set off to the forest via the path. Once before inside he paused. "Now all potions stand here" Snape point to his left side" and for a single file line. herblogy student do the same here" he point to his right. This was done quickly, that was good he thought. Snape pulled people out of line to form a new one both partners with a list in hand.

The line was fixed quickly, each of the potential trouble makerscoughGryffindorcough hand a hufflepuff or raven claw attached.

"Off you go, if I find any of you with your partner, it washing potions caldrons for a month" He growled.

He passed out sheet entitled: The potions scavenger Hunt!

"Yes. Once you find the first ingredient the clue for the next will appear and don't you try to peek at the other team's paper. They are all charm to be indifferent order and you must find your ingredients in the right order." With that He turned and marched off.


	3. Prologue Tres

authors note To the questioner: Yes this is all i have as of yet, i thought you might have liked to have it as is, instead of waiting forever for it,but perhaps not. And i was planning on adding to it,TODAY, but i think i'll wait a week just to piss you off. Oh and if you want more on any given chapter simply ask me to write more and i will give it thought. But don't imply that i'm lazy becuase i haven't finished a chapter in its entiredy.

i was trying to think of a way to get snape to were i want him without turning him into a wimp, okay. ON with the story.

Snape head into the center of the forbidden forest; where the scavenger hunt would eventually lead the teams to wait. There were some dangerous plants here, but he fervently hoped they were not as bungling at potions collecting as they were at brewing them.Teaching was tiring, thats one thing they never told you about it untill you lived it.No teaching text ever said things like that.

he thought of all the grades he taught. Little whiny 1 years turned into Busy mature ladies and gentlemen. the tranformation often intregued him. Serverus Snape for all his out ward bluster like to watch his students change just like that, thats why he became a teacher believe it or not. His art of potion making seemed to him to mirror that. Throw to gather seemingly random ingredents and stur, you could get a poisen or a healing suave if you do it right. if you brew it in an incorrect order or way, it can and often does blow up in your face.

"Speaking of which where in the hell are my students" he spoke out loud and with a twinge of annoyance. These are 6 year students, they can handle them self or should be able to-

Snape's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and even more ominous a bright flash lime green light and then…. nothing. No birds, no noise, he could not hear a thing. Severus stored this tidbit and headed for the disturbance prepared to deduct points from anyone he found there. Even his beloved Slytherans...

and here it ends. the stage set. the players are almost in place and the curtain will rise on the real first chapter.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the accident

Chapter 1: the accident

Serverus staked into the clearing. To see…well nothing. there was a light dust in the air he sneezed twice. The light had seemed to come in this direction. He was pissed to say the least. He had come expecting the golden and major thorn in snape's side trio, and there sytheran partners of course, to be dueling.

No such luck all he saw was green of the trees and a couple low growing shrubs. One of the shrubs swayed a bit. Its show time he thought with a cruel smile pasted on his face and inner chuckle.

"Come out now; you little miscreants." Snape took a step closer to the shrub in question. it move again in the other direction this time giving the impression that it was saying no. He had reached the shrub by this time and pushed aside the branches and saw… a little flower; yellow with red spots and a greenish blue stem. He knew the plant they had some like it in the green house behind Hogwarts. It was used as the main ingredient in an advanced de-ageing potion. It was active.

Snape tried remember all he learned about this plant in the potion collecting class he took to get his potions mastery.

_**Side effects**_

**Rapid decreases in age by increments of ten until de-age to age 10 then half that and finally half that again. Process starts approximately 5 minute after exposure. Process takes three and a half minutes to complete.**

**No memory of life before age three.**

Snape sat down just out side the clearing against a tree.

Memory fades in time with the body changes:

He had three minutes to get his students and get out of the forest. Snape had to move fast he was already forgetting the faces of some of his newer students. Then his potions mastery. Snape could not remember beyond his schooling, his time at Hogwarts and soon he would not remember even that. He remembered meeting a pretty girl named lily and her sister petunia… going to kindergarten for the first time.

Snape was now in the body of a 10 year old boy and shrinking faster now. He was 5 years now. Finally 3.5 years is where it stopped.


	5. Chapter 2

Authors note- this is a starter of chapter 5 to keep the readers happy i will finish it very soon.

Sevie woke up with a start. He was 3 years old with big dark eyes that were so brown they were almost black. His hair was black and neatly cut short with short wispy bangs. Sevie was dress in an oversize button down dress shirt that brushed the ground.

Even with the shirt, It was cold and he was hungry. "Mummy, where are we? I hungry, when's breakfist?" he said somewhat sleepily. His mother didn't answer and he then noticed that his bed was hard. Severus looked around and saw trees all around "Mummy? Mummy?" He stood up, tried to walk and tripped over the ends of the long thing he was wearing. "Owwie." Sevie rubbed his knees with his hand. Then he sniffed and then started crying loudly.

Here we leave the child and move to his rescuers…. Do not worry he is safe for now.


End file.
